


Needy

by f1lthy_k1nn1e



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Richie, Degrading kink, Embarrassment, Fw benefits to lovers, Hair Pulling, Love Confession, M/M, Overstimulation, Richie doesn’t listen, Top Eddie, Top Eddie Rights, what’s a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1lthy_k1nn1e/pseuds/f1lthy_k1nn1e
Summary: Richie is needy and doesn’t know how to listen
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! So i apologize for any errors or weird writing.

Richie has been waiting to hang out with Eddie hangout for weeks now.Well- Not really *hang out* per say. He was waiting to get off. It had been fucking weeks. He was pretty sure his dick was going to fall off if he didn’t get off soon. Of course, thanks to his amazing luck Eddie had been “busy” for weeks. Cancelling their hang out sessions last minute with some lame ass excuse. He knew it was all probably so he couldn’t hold up to the stupid bet they had that he wouldn’t cum until he saw Eddie again. He was going to lose if the boy cancelled on him one more time.

“Eds it’s been fucking weeks! I’m going to fucking call your mom and get my dick wet that way!” Richie snarled into his phone as he through his bag down next to his couch in his dirty apartment.

“I hate that sentence. I’m hanging up now. I have a shift again tonight. Just stop being such a horny motherfucker,”

“I am horny and I did fuck your mom so-“ he was cut off by a fake gag and a disgusted, “Goodbye rich” as Eddie hung up.

With a groan the former boy fell on his couch setting his phone to the side. Eddie wasn’t serious about the threats right. How would he know if he got off? He could just jerk off and never tell the boy and get totally fucked to the heavens the next time he saw the boy. No questions asked.

So that’s what he decided on as he unbuckled his jeans. He had a stressful day, hadn’t been touched in weeks, and he needed some relief. He started palming himself through his boxers, taking in a shaky breath. He was way more sensitive, is this why Eddie wanted him to wait. He for some reason was a sex god that knew everything about sex. I mean he wouldn’t be surprised because of the way his best friend made him weak to his knees and fucked him until he was a whining mess. He slipped his hand under his boxers and started stroking his dick, a small moan escaping his lips.

He shoved his boxers and jeans down to his thighs as he continued jerking off. His eyes slipping shut and his mind replaying thoughts of Eddie. How he would gag him with a shirt because he couldn’t control his mouth especially when the boy was bottomed out and fucking his brains out. He fumbled on the coffee table for lube putting some on his fingers quickly, moving his hand down to his ass. Teasing the rim like Eddie did with a whine. 

“Fuck fuck.” he mumbled as he slipped one finger in his entrance. Moans escaping his lips. God it had been too long. He worked himself open and slipped a second finger in. His other hand still moving along his dick. Eddie always was better at this. Could reach farther. It was a little embarrassing to admit that the other knew his body more than he did. Could get him to the breaking point with just his fingers. 

He didn’t even notice the front door open as he added a third finger. He picked up the pace, whines and moans escaping his lips. He rubbed against his prostrate, and with a few more jerks of his wrist he was coming with a shout of “Eddie, Fuck!”

“Yes baby?” spoke a smug voice behind him.  
His face heated up more than it was at the voice. The owner of the voice walked to the front of the couch.

“Jesus Eds!” He said moving to take his fingers out of his fucking ass but Eddie grab his wrist.

“Don’t stop.” He spoke low, the voice that always made his eyes blow wide and his dick throb.

“I just- I can’t.”

“I’m sure you can, you decided to get off without me, like the slut you are. So now you’re going to give me a show. Go on Rich.”

Richie’s limp dick twitched with interest at the name and the tone of his voice. He started to slowly finger fuck himself again, small whimpers escaping his lips. He kept his eyes on Eddie,  
trailing over his body standing over him. The obvious tent in his jeans, making his mouth water. 

“Fuck you look like such a whore fucking yourself like this. You just couldn’t wait? Are your fingers better than my dick baby?”

“fu- ah! fuck. No no!” he called, his dick hardening again.

Eddie unbuttoned his jeans and pulled off his shirt. He grabbed the lube and climbed over Rich’s body. Settling himself in between the boys shaking thighs. “Move your hands” Richie quickly complied with a whine at the empty feeling. Eddie snickered, lubing up three fingers and slipping them into Richie’s open entrance. A moan escaping the latter’s mouth. 

“God you feel so good Rich,” 

“Why did you wait weeks to feel me ag- AH!” he was cut off by Eddie hitting his prostrate head on.

“I don’t want you taking unless i tell you too. I’ve heard enough of your whines about that, everyone was wondering why you’ve been so on edge. I just wanted to tell them that it was because you needed me to bend you over and fuck you until you couldn’t walk.” 

Richie covered his face with his hands as a loud moan fell from his lips. “I’m going to ah- Ah! Eds!”

“Come on baby, you’ve been waiting to do this. Cum.” So richie did just that, he came for the second time all over his shirt. That didn’t stop eddie though. He continued his movements as Richie shook from the aftershock. 

“Eddie- fuck! I just came,” he whimpered tears bubbling up in his eyes, Eddie stopped looking at him. 

“Color?”

“Green! Fuck Green!” Richie replied with a blush, Eddie smirked slipping back into his headspace.

“I know but i haven’t. Now be a good whore for me.” He removed just hands rubbing off the excess lube on Richie’s thighs. He stood up slipping out of his jeans and boxers. He settled between his shaking thighs again, spreading them a little farther. He lined the head off his cock up and pushed in, both boys moaning at the feeling. 

“Jesus rich.” He continued pushing in before he bottomed out with another moan. He leaned over Rich. Both boys gasping at the feeling. “You alright”

“yes eds! Just fucking move!” richie groaned

Eddie pulled out almost all the way, before snapping his hips back, pulling a large whine from Richie. Tears slipped down the black haired boys cheek. That didn’t stop Eddie from continuing the harsh pace he had set. Moaning at the drag of his dick. He leaned down placing hickeys to Richie’s chest. One of the roles they had set when they first started fucking was no kissing. Of course they had broken this during drunken hook ups but they didn’t mention it. 

They didn’t talk about how the lingering touches, how they both ended up staring at the other when the losers hung out. How Richie would find himself resting against Eddie, in his lap, in his arms when they fell asleep together. They had so much chemistry and love for eachother. Best friends don’t just fuck because they are horny. They loved eachother. That was never mentioned though.

Both boys were nearing their climax, richie his third and Eddie his first. Both were moaning and panting.

“Eddie.”

“Yes baby?”

“Please Ki- Ah! Kiss me!”

Eddie’s movements halted for a second before he crashed their lips together and picked up his thrusts again. It was loving and desperate.The kiss felt like they were starving and this was going to fix that. Richie’s hand slipped into the boy above him’s hair and pulled. This earned him moaning into the kiss. 

“Eddie, i’m going to to cum-“ he said against the others lips,

“me too, come on baby. Cum for me,”

Richie came for the third time that night, his legs shaking and his eyes rolled back. Practically a scream of pleasure was cut off by eddie kissing him as he fucked him through it. Eddie thrust deep before he came inside Richie. “Richie! I love you Ah!” was moaned against the other. Pulling out both boys cursing at the feeling. He collapsed on Richie. Breathless.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, you’re fucking filthy.”

“I came three times cut me some slack.”

“No, we need to shower,” he started to stand before Richie grabbed him. He looked back and the boy who was chewing on his lip nervously. 

“You ok?”

“Did you mean it.”  
His brain malfunctioned a little, he had hoped he hadn’t noticed it in the fucked out bliss.

“Yeah. Yeah I did Rich.”

“I, I um I love you too.”

He smiled before slapping him on the ass, “Let’s go you’re filthy,” 

Richie yelped at the feeling as he stood up and followed eddie to take a shower.


End file.
